


Having Another Go

by Culumacilinte



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might as well be titled Fitz's Adventures in Rimming.  Smut and fluff, and very little substance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Another Go

'Bloody _fuck_!'

The Doctor's head poked up from between Fitz's legs. His lips were wet, his curls a mess, and his expression reminded Fitz disconcertingly of a rabbit, having been interrupted whilst feeding or something. ... Though that was a frankly disturbing analogy which he didn't wish to pursue any further. So he didn't. The Doctor blinked up at him.

'Fitz?'

'Doctor?' There was a squeak in Fitz's voice like a twelve year old boy's, which was about as disturbing as the rabbit thing.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and repeated himself. 'Fitz.' Things looked like going the way of frankly ridiculous soon enough, but thankfully, the Doctor continued before they could. 'Should I... not do that, then?'

'Um.' Fitz goggled down at him, and after a moment, swallowed and said, squeakily, 'Maybe later.'

So the Doctor blew him instead. Fitz wasn't about to complain.

The Doctor, Fitz had come to realise over the time he'd known him- and 'known' him, for that matter- had one of the strangest attitudes towards sexuality he'd ever heard of. He didn't seem to have any of what he gently called Fitz's 'hang ups', but he hardly acted particularly experienced. Fitz knew he must be- a thousand years old, a guy's gotta have managed to have sex at least a few times, even someone like the Doctor who exuded asexuality and obliviousness like it was cologne. He was genteel, Fitz decided. That's what it was.

So, kindly, considerately, (or maybe he was just scared Fitz would freak again) he didn't bring up the... thing, which was great, except it meant if Fitz wanted to talk about it, _he'd_ have to.

It was a week later, maybe- it was hard to tell aboard the TARDIS, not that it mattered anyway- they'd saved yet another planet from bizarre aliens, and one of the Doctor's 'thank god we're alive' kisses had turned into a snog up against the console. Fitz's heart was already pounding, a combination of near-death nerves and adrenaline and frank, giddy, relief, and after several long moments of snogging each other near senseless, he pulled away with a gasped 'Doctor?'

'Mmm?' The Doctor leaned back to look at him better, but his hands didn't move from his waist.

Mentally, Fitz was exerting a Herculean force of will not to let his voice do that embarrassing squeaking thing again. 'You know that... thing you tried to do the other day?'

The Doctor's expression went understanding and sympathetic. 'Fitz, really, you needn't feel-'

'No, I-' blurted Fitz, before pausing to blush, and saying, as casually as he could manage, 'I wouldn't mind if you had another go at it.'

Slowly, the Doctor smiled.

Fitz's heart absolutely, positively did _not_ flip in his chest.

About ten minutes later, he was sprawled across his bed, stark naked, his legs bent back by the Doctor's strong hands, moaning as his fists mangled the bedding to either side of him. Eating out a bird was one thing, he'd always thought, or- more recently- sucking a bloke's dick- but tongues and arses just weren't a combination that was ever meant to be. Jesus _fuck_ he was wrong. It wasn't anything like having a finger up him; slow, light circles of the Doctor's tongue, barely there, really, but it was enough to send Fitz writhing on the spot. He couldn't decide if he wanted to push against the touch or pull away from it, but when the Doctor did a particular flickering thing with his tongue, Fitz's hips jerked.

'Oh _God_.'

He could feel it when the Doctor chuckled, and his fingers in the sheets tightened. And then- oh, bloody Christ, his tongue was _inside_ him, the Doctor's tongue, and Fitz actually whimpered. Out of instinct, one of his hands detached itself, going to wrap around his erection, but the Doctor surfaced to give him a stern look, and a noise of protest choked itself in Fitz's throat.

'Don't stop-'

'I knew you'd like it,' grinned the Doctor, 'as long as you gave it a proper chance.'

'I said _don't stop_ , you smug git- _oh_. Thank you, Doctor.'

Where he was being light and teasing before, now, suddenly, he was laving at Fitz's arsehole, flat, wide strokes that suddenly dipped in to make Fitz jerk. His toes curled, and he groaned, a long, high sound that contained more consonants than ought to have been possible.

The Doctor's hands were hard on his thighs, stroking and gripping, and dimly, Fitz registered that he was making noises himself, little pants and groans around the wet sounds of him eating his arse. Somehow, that was almost as sexy as anything else he was doing; Fitz wanted to reach down, to touch him, stroke his hair, but he couldn't quite reach, and instead he settled for twitching against his mouth, hips bucking uselessly. The Doctor had tensed his tongue now, using short, sharp thrusts into Fitz that made his cock jerk against his stomach. He's never been fucked; he and the Doctor have done a lot, but not that. If it was anything like this, though...

His breath was catching in his throat, high exhalations that sounded suspiciously like 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.' But the Doctor wasn't stopping, and Fitz was fairly sure he was about to come without even fucking touching himself, and then he _did_ , and he nearly bit through his lip as his vision blacked out for a few seconds.

When it returned, there were uneven stripes of come all over his chest, and the Doctor was grinning down at him. Fitz blinked blearily.

'Blimey. Remind me to try that on you sometime.'

One of the Doctor's eyebrows lifted, and Fitz coughed. 'Er. Some other time.'

The Doctor just laughed, the grin morphing into a fond smile. 'Course, Fitz.'  



End file.
